1. Field
The present invention relates to a device for automatically monitoring and alarming when a large strain is generated on the body of a service power transmission tower.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the main power transmission equipment, the power transmission tower occupies a large proportion of the total line investment (about 40%). The safe operation of the power transmission tower determines the safe operation of the whole power grid. Due to weather, environment, human factors, etc., the body of the power transmission tower is usually subjected to an elastic or plastic deformation. Particularly, a large strain causes damage and even collapse of the tower body, thereby bringing severe impact and threat to the power supply. In the prior art, the detection and alarming of a strain of the body of the power transmission tower are manually performed regularly or irregularly. As a result, there is a problem that the detection and alarming are not made in time, the large strain often cannot be found and processed in time due to human negligence, and a serious accident may be easily caused. Thus, it is urgent to provide a device capable of automatically monitoring and alarming a large strain of the service power transmission tower, so as to perform an early warning and a processing of the large strain of the tower body in time, and nip hidden dangers in the bud.